Talk:List of Locations
I think this page should seriously be edited. I edited some of the sentences, but it's too tiring to sit down and edit thouroughly... there are grammar mistakes, misspellings, and sentences that do not flow well in a paragraph. Maybe some pictures will help I guess. When I first came in here, I kinda understood it, but I really wanted some pictures to help me out. just my opinion... Vik1piece 13:40, 1 December 2008 (UTC) What are Memory Island , Clam Island, and Rudolph's Island? Ruxax 09:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Some filler locations. I don't know in which movies or games they appeared. One more thing, why does this list say that Ganzack's Island is on the grand line? The story was set at the very beginning of the story, with just three strwhats. It must be in the East Blue. El Chupacabra 16:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC) another pointless list article. There is already the Atlas page and the location categories which fulfill this role. Anyone object to delete this article ? Kdom 21:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : List articles are not pointless and are not "non-encyclopedic" (there are plenty of list pages in wikipedia). Unlike categories such list page gives structured list of locations, it is much more valuable than an alphabetic listing. And btw, it is renamed and updated Atlas page. Ruxax 22:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ok I missed that renaming. But a list for a list is not that usefull. In order to bring added value wrt the categories it shall contain more information like chapter references (cf character lists) Kdom 22:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) This page is to serve as a main index page of One Piece's geography. Unlike category, where all places, from bars to islands, are mixed, it gives some overview. Ruxax 22:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Non-canon locations It would be better if someone helped with non-canon locations. Ruxax 22:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) 'A Timeline or a 'Chapterline' of Luffy's Location Arrivals' This geographic list of locations is very nice. Thanks. I'd like to suggest an additional list of locations. I believe it'd be cool to see a timeline (or a 'chapterline') of Luffy's Location Arrivals (and perhaps Departures). I think it'd give us an amazing outlook of Luffy's journey. Maybe you guys could put Luffy's skirmishings and befriendings in each location. When I said Luffy I means Luffy himself, not his crewmates. So Luffy would be the yardstick. Alelucas (talk) 05:18, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I believe it could be something like this: LUFFY'S LOGBOOK *''Itinerary Location Arrival Departure'' *''−1 Mt Colubo Ch 582 Ch 582'' *1 Foosha Village Ch ~ Ch 1 *2 Alvida's Hideout Ch 2 Ch 2 *3 Morgan's Marine Base Ch 3 Ch 7 *4 Drinker Pub Harbor Village Ch 8 Ch 21 *5 Gaimon's Island Ch 22 Ch 22 *6 Gecko Island's Syrup Village Ch 23 Ch 41 *7 Restaurant Baratie Ch 43 Ch 68 *8 Conomi Island Woods Ch 75 Ch 75 *9 Cocoyashi Village Ch 80 Ch 81 *10 Arlong Park Ch 81 Ch 94 *11 Cocoyashi Village Ch 94 Ch 95 *12 Loguetown Ch 96 Ch 100 *13 Calm Belt Ch 101 Ch 101 *14 Reverse Mountain Ch 101 Ch 102 *15 Wale Island Laboon Ch 102 Ch 104 *16 Twin Cape Lighthouse Ch 104 Ch 105 Obs: Maybe each crewmate can have his own logbook: Zoro's Logbook, Nami's Logbook and so on. Alelucas (talk) 06:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Seems to be a good idea. 06:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) However, it's going to take a while. 06:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I guess so! But thanks for your support to my suggestion. I hope pros like you take the task 'cause you guys make amazing things on this wiki. Alelucas (talk) 06:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I think, if we want to be consistent with the story, we should make one log and keep on the Straw Hat Pirates page, because that's what really happens I guess. I doubt they each keep their own log, but I'm sure they have one somewhere on the ship. Besides there is only one location that differs throughout their whole journey and there is no point to waste so much space on each of their pages for just that one small difference. Excellent idea and solution, Vaz! I think small additions here can make a log. Alelucas (talk) 07:33, October 29, 2013 (UTC) The article is called "List of Locations" Not a logbook. So that doesn't belong on here. SeaTerror (talk) 08:40, October 29, 2013 (UTC)